Talk:Hotknife
Umm? I've had the Hotknife multiple times from normal traffic, no cheat, no pre-owned hotknife.Ess-Tee 15:46, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Can you tell which part of San Andreas do you usually find it? For me, I never saw it spawning in normal traffic. Masterpogihaha 15:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::In the main cities is where i found it.. San Fierro, on the opposite side of the Driving School (sorry, haven't played in about a year), Los Santos near Grove St. and Venturas, near the strip and around the Transfender.Ess-Tee 15:46, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I can check on May 30. (cannot play right now, and i have not play in four months.) Masterpogihaha 16:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::They couldn't have spawned on the streets. They are set not to spawn as a pedestrian car on the streets. Similar to why planes are never seen driving on the streets. The setting is in the vehicles.ide.--'Spaceeinstein' 16:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I HAVE seen them spawn on streets.. although maybe the game had stored it in the memory after i drove one previously in the same game session? Or maybe from a previous cheat activation (I do play cheats... but don't save it afterwards, just for fun lol). ::::::This may be a glitch, but I have obtained a hotknife when on a vigilante mission; the suspect I had to eliminate was in one. It must be how the game randomly generates cars for the missions because the same goes to the firetruck missions too; a patriot spawned and was on fire for one of the missions and you can only find a patriot while on a specific mission or theyre parked in rare locations. Never on the streets though. The vehicles in Vigilante and Firetruck aren't entirely randomly created. The script creates a list of vehicles that can spawn during Vigilante and the Hotknife is one of them. It's not a glitch to see them during missions but it's odd to see them randomly spawned on the streets without any modifications or cheats.--'Spaceeinstein' 20:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :But does that mean it's not entirely impossible?? I just wanted to know if the Hotknife was indeed a 'rare' vehicle, because in my days of GTA Sand Andreas, i came across them quite frequently.Ess-Tee 05:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Umm?, i once found a hotknife, with two Katie Zahn's in it, during a viligante mission?--Claude CJ Vercetti 05:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ok... What does it have to do with the Hotknife spawning regularly in traffic?--'Spaceeinstein' 19:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The Hotknife will only, spawn if you have cheats, or a glitch has occured--Claude CJ Vercetti 22:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Engine? When you turn the Sports Car Cheat on, what are the odds of finding a Hotknife with an open engine? I always get ones with closed engines. Montybrady 22:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :There should be a half-half chance of seeing one. It's like seeing variations of other vehicles.--'Spaceeinstein' 00:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yea i have also seen it in Vigilante,and i took it to my garage:)Anyways,i think i have seen one by streets but i was driving one already,so it could be because of that.BTW,i cant check now,but i assume that it raises the players sex appeal for being such a customized and rare car,so can someone check and put it there if so,thx.Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 08:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Cheats+Cheats=Hotknifes in traffic? From the newly added trivia: * If the player uses a lot of cheats (they don't have to be vehicle related) it will spawn more in the streets and if the player uses too much cheats it spawns more than most vehicles. Proof or gtfo.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 17:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE BE IN GTA V They gotta bring this car back! It's one of my favorites! It's so epic! Availability outside of Collector's Edition Does anybody know of the Hotknife becoming available outside of the Collector's Edition? --Falloutghoul (talk) 14:33, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'm afraid it's unlikely for the time being. Furthermore, obtaining it from a video is next to impossible, no matter the method. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 23:19, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: It may take a few tries, but it is possible, I have done it myself. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 11:06, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::True, but not everyone has done it as well, such as myself. It's just virtually impossible for most people. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 14:08, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Availability in the enhanced version I just wanna know if I can have this car in the enhanced version, even though I don't have the collector's edition of GTA V in the previous version (Talk) 13:04, October 30, 2014 (UTC) : Currently the Hotknife was never mentioned by Rockstar, same as Carbon RS. Players that had the Special/Collector's edition of the original game will have it though. 13:08, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, you can. Owners of the CE and SE will have access to all this items for free, while everyone who don't have the CE and SE will have access too, but they will have to buy this items using in-game cash. ::So yeah, you can have the Hotknife in the enhanced edition even if you don't have the CE or SE, but be prepared to spend some extra cash in the game. 558050 Talk 11:26 30 October, 2014 F*cking yeah, I just saw this here, finally I can have the Hotknife in the game, and I don't matter if I have to pay cash for it, for the Hotknife i'd pay 5 millions (Talk) 14:04, October 30, 2014 (UTC)